Double Standard
by apollo-gize
Summary: P3P - Gekkoukan has a double standard for romance, Minako decides. Minato gets away with anything, and she gets verbally assaulted by girls for walking with Akihiko between classes. It just wasn't fair. ONESHOT. Various pairings mentioned.


**Double Standard**

**Oh, internet, and your hatin'**

**P3P - No Spoilers - Various pairings mentioned for one sentence each - Contains some BITCHES AND WHORES - also a little offensive language oops  
**

* * *

One melodramatic summer before moving to Iwatodai, Minako told herself she could never be a lesbian because girls were way too mean.

And today, that statement was more true than ever.

"Bitch!"

"Slut!"

"Whore!"

"I can't believe she has the nerve to go out with Akihiko _and _ Shinjiro _and _even Junpei!"

"Ewww! Not only is she a skank, she has terrible taste in men!"

"I heard she even went out with a _grade schooler!_"

"So she's some sort of cougar? Sick."

"I'm surprised she hasn't done anything with Minato...!"

"But... but that's... Incest!"

"Who cares? It fits a dumb slut like her!"

The redhead bit her lower lip, as she snapped her shoe locker shut. For once, she wished the girls would realize that, yes, she could hear them. Then again, their audible jeer and snide remarks filled the air once more, and it was clear that they wanted their classmate to hear them, loud and clear, make sure she got the message.

Minako stood up, brushed her fringe (and a tear threatening to fall) from her face, and strode with a facade of confidence towards the door. The girls shut up for a second, but she could feel their glares through her uniform, her skin, and it made her feel sick, but she walked out as if she had done better than Mitsuru Kirijo on a final exam.

Acting ran in the family, apparently.

Past the gate, onto the street, into a train car, off the train car, out of the station, into the dorm, past Akihiko, Shinjiro, and Minato, and into her room.

What should have taken an hour felt like twenty minutes, aided by the sick, burning feeling in her stomach and the blur of tears welling up in her eyes, and her head swimming with nasty thoughts, ranging on hurt to murderous.

Why did they do this!

Why did they do this to her?

What had she ever done to them?

It wasn't her fault. Surely, if they had been in _her_ position, they would know Akihiko and Shinjiro pretty well and would have probably jumped right on the chance to date them...!

What was she even talking about, anyway? She hadn't even been on a _date_ with either of her upperclassmen. Going out to lunch didn't count, did it? Walking from classes didn't either, did it? Living in the same _dorm_ didn't count, either, did it?

It wasn't fair! It wasn't fair at all! How could her peers love her brother, Minato, who was almost the same as her (albeit a little quieter and bordering on the gloomy side) and was a bit of a playboy and hate her so?

Minako goes out with Akihiko to lunch once, she gets nasty remarks from a few girls in homeroom.

Minato goes out with two girls at once, he gets compliments from a few boys in homeroom.

Minako spends some quality time with Akinari on Sunday, and rumors fly the next day.

Minato spends some quality time with Yukari on Sunday, and nothing happens the next day.

Minako gives Saori a hug after a bad day, and is called a lesbian for weeks.

Minato gives a random female student a hug, and is called a "pimp" for weeks.

Minako kisses Junpei because he defended her honor, and no one said anything besides "she's such a slut!".

Minato kisses Shinjiro for no good reason, and no one said anything besides "he's so brave"!.

They were almost exactly the same, but the circumstances were different. No. their _genders_ were different. That was it. That's all it was. It was because Minako was a girl, she earned the epithets of "slut" and "whore" and the occasional "harlot" and because Minato was a boy he got the titles of "playboy" and "pimp" and the rare "man-whore".

It was the world they lived in, and it was something that would never change.

And it certainly wasn't fair.

* * *

**LOL IN CASE YOU DIDN'T GET WHAT I WAS TRYING TO SAY**

**It seems like, if girls go out with more than one boy or have guy friends, they get called nasty things for practically no good reasons, and guys somehow can go around and mess with slews of girls and get nothing but "praise" of sorts. **

**It's very confusing, if you ask me.**

**Minako generated some really unneeded hate in the Persona fandom, and it makes me sad.**

**HURR ANYWHO**

**R&R, if you would, my dears.  
**


End file.
